The control of invertebrate pests is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Damage by invertebrate pests to growing and stored agronomic crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. The control of invertebrate pests in forestry, greenhouse crops, ornamentals, nursery crops, stored food and fiber products, livestock, household, turf, wood products, and public health is also important. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds that are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different sites of action.
The control of animal parasites in animal health is essential, especially in the areas of food production and companion animals. Existing methods of treatment and parasite control are being compromised due to growing resistance to many current commercial parasiticides. The discovery of more effective ways to control animal parasites is therefore imperative.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,427 discloses mesoionic pyrimidinium compounds of Formula i as anthelmintics
wherein, inter alia, R1 and R2 are independently C1-C6 alkyl, R3 is a heteroaromatic 6-membered ring, and R4 and R5 are independently hydrogen or C1-C4 alkyl.
The mixtures of the present invention are not disclosed in this publication.